


Pillow Fight!

by Jsq86



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Pillow Fights, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Seelie Court, Sexy Times, city of ashes - Freeform, coa, tmi, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: A little ficlet on what I think could've happened with Malec in CoA when Jace and the others went to the Seelie Court
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Pillow Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for continuation fics, and have always wondered what shenanigans Alec and Magnus got up to while they were alone. I showed this to a tumblr mutual and she really liked it, so now you get to read it 😋 it gets kinda sexy at the end 🙈 i'm sorry lol

Alec turned his wheel sharply to the left and swore, his kart skidding over a banana peel in the process. He spun around in a circle repeatedly until he could stop and gain traction. Magnus used that opportunity to race by him and Alec grunted his frustration as he tried to regain his speed to catch up. It was futile, though, as Magnus raced over the finish line and threw his hands up, waving his plastic wheel in the air. Alec scowled and had to resist the urge to hurl his own wheel at the TV…or at Magnus. 

They had been playing video games for the last few hours, almost right after Jace and the others had left for the Seelie Court. Magnus had suggested a variety of shows to watch, but Alec hadn’t heard of any of them. It was then that the warlock came up with the idea to play video games. Alec had never played them before, but his Shadowhunter skills made him a quick learner in the hand-eye coordination department and he smoked Magnus at several fighting games without even trying. Magnus had then suggested MarioKart and conjured up a pair of plastic steering wheels. Alec barely knew how to drive a car, having only attempted it a few times on the clustered Manhattan streets, but got the hang of it pretty quickly. But it was still zero to five in favor of Magnus, even though he was sure the warlock had never driven a car himself. 

Magnus was still waving his arms to his fifth win when Alec had had about enough. 

“All right, all right, I get it,” he said and shoved the warlock. 

Magnus laughed. “I can’t help it you’re such a bad driver, Alexander,” he said and draped his long arms over the back of the couch while crossing one leg over the other. 

Alec scoffed. “You were probably cheating. And if you’ll remember, I killed you in Mortal Kombat. Several times.” Magnus just waved his hand dismissively. 

“Well you’re clearly the better fighter, but I’m offended you would even suggest that I was cheating,” he said, a hand on his chest in mock disbelief. Alec narrowed his eyes at him and Magnus couldn’t keep the small smile from creeping onto his face.

“See? I knew it,” Alec said and playfully tossed a throw pillow at Magnus, who expertly caught it, then hurled the pillow back at him, hitting Alec square in the face. The pillow hung there for a moment before dropping into Alec’s lap, his expression stoic. 

“That’s mature,” he said, then turned to the TV, his arms crossed over the pillow. Magnus sighed and turned too, clicking the remote to E!. Apparently kicking Alec’s butt in video games had offended him, and hitting him with the pillow had put him into a sour mood.  _ This is going to be a fun night _ , Magnus thought to himself, which was unfortunate because it was the first time they’d been alone together since Magnus had selflessly allowed Jace to stay with him. But no sooner had he leaned over onto the armrest, though, then the pillow was smacking him in his magnificent face. He looked up in shock to see Alec now standing on his couch, pillow still in hand; his Shadowhunter reflexes had taken Magnus completely by surprise. Alec’s face showed no emotion as he stared down the warlock, his blue eyes intense, though Magnus was sure he saw the corner of Alec’s mouth twitch. 

“Oh, it’s on,” Magnus breathed and without breaking eye contact, he lifted his hand, snapped his fingers, and conjured one of his bed pillows — the down variety, which was bigger, heavier, and stuffed full of feathers. He thought he saw Alec’s expression waver slightly, being at a disadvantage with an ordinary throw pillow, but it was gone in an instant. Alec gripped the pillow tighter in one hand and backed up a step. Magnus, still keeping eye contact, scrambled over the side of the couch onto the wooden floor. Alec watched with interest as the warlock sauntered over to the front of the couch, his pillow armed and ready. He swung without warning, and Alec used his Nephilim speed again to backflip over the back of the couch to the floor, now shielded by the large piece of furniture. 

Magnus grinned wickedly as they circled the couch, pillows in hand. They did this a few times, each swinging and missing. He smirked then, as they were obviously getting nowhere, and snapped his fingers and the couch was gone, moved to the far wall near the kitchen. Alec looked over, and in his distraction he suddenly found himself with a face full of pillow. He staggered back, losing his footing, and fell to the floor with a thud. Magnus covered his mouth with his hand, but couldn’t keep his laughs contained. 

“Okay, that’s it,” Alec said and jumped up. Before Magnus could move, Alec had brought the pillow down on top of his head. Being in such close proximity now, they pummeled each other with their pillows, their joy palpable in the apartment. Somewhere along the line, Magnus had conjured up tumbling mats for the floor just in case one of them fell again. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. It seemed like all they did lately was train and fight demons and study, and now with Clary and her barrage of problems, no fun of any kind had been had for a while. 

After several minutes of rowdy pillow fighting, they finally stopped, sweaty and panting. Magnus looked at Alec and reeled his pillow back one more time. 

“Wait…no more,” Alec breathed as he bent over, hands on his knees. Magnus ignored him though and swung anyway. Alec flinched and brought his hands up, waiting for the impact. But before the pillow found its target, it exploded into a shower of feathers. Alec, still trying to catch his breath, laughed faintly and brought his hands up, the feathers collecting like snow into his palms.  Magnus snapped his fingers and the couch was back in its original spot and they both collapsed onto it, exhausted but happy, feathers swirling around them like tiny, soft tornados. 

“Guess I need a new pillow now,” Magnus said and twirled a feather in between his fingers. Alec laughed again. “You didn’t have to make the pillow explode, you know,” he said. 

Magnus just shrugged. “Yes, but where’s the fun in that?” he replied, then reached over to pluck a small white feather out of Alec’s raven hair. Alec watched the movement with his eyes and tilted his head into Magnus’s hand as the warlock tucked a stray lock of hair behind Alec’s ear. Cupping his own hand over Magnus’s, his lips grazed the warlock’s palm, and he wasn’t sure who had leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing. 

Alec could count on one hand the number of times he and Magnus had kissed, but each time felt like the first time. It was all they ever did, and now that Jace was staying with Magnus, this had been the first time in a while that they were actually alone together. 

Alec moved closer to Magnus until the warlock was laying back against the arm rest and Alec was almost straddling him. The hand that had been on Magnus’s cheek was now resting on his collarbone and Alec could feel the warlock’s heart hammering in his chest. He slid his hand up behind Magnus’s neck, which was damp with sweat from their pillow fight, and grazed the hair there with the tips of his fingers. 

Magnus pulled away from Alec’s mouth, much to Alec’s dismay, only to continue his ministrations on the area beneath the Shadowhunter’s jaw. Magnus smiled internally at the soft noises that seemed to escape Alec’s parted lips and he nipped him lightly in response, causing Alec to jerk in his arms. Wanting to feel Magnus’s mouth on his once more, Alec grabbed the warlock’s head in his hands and captured Magnus’s lips with his own again. 

Magnus opened his eyes a fraction and noticed the faint flush on Alec’s cheeks, the fine sheen on his collar bone. Magnus was roasting from the pillow fight, and assumed Alec was too. Without asking permission, he grabbed the hem of Alec’s shirt and gave it a little tug. To his surprise, Alec didn’t object and, pulling away from Magnus’s mouth, raised his arms as Magnus made to lift the shirt over his head before dropping it to the floor. 

Alec watched with interest as Magnus took in the sight of him, and he suddenly felt self-conscious under the warlock’s stare. But Magnus’s cat eyes blazed even brighter and he ran his hands up Alec’s taut stomach and chest, his fingers grazing the faint rune lines on his already pale skin. Alec shivered under his touch and he rested his forehead against the warlock’s, breathing heavily. He tugged on Magnus’s shirt, suddenly aware that he was the only one currently shirtless, and the warlock just snapped his fingers, his shirt discarded somewhere in the apartment. 

Alec had seen glimpses of Magnus’s bare skin here and there, either under a mesh shirt, or under an opened silk dressing gown, or when a too short top rode up and bared his navel-less midriff. But this was his first look at Magnus sans any kind of top at all, and he was not disappointed. The warlock clearly looked like he worked out, even though Alec was almost certain that he didn’t. His eyes drifted to the spot where his belly-button should’ve been, and it made Magnus that much more alluring to look at. He noted with slight apprehension that this was the farthest they’d gone so far, even though it was still just making out minus a couple articles of clothing. Not that he cared if they went further. He almost wished they would. Practically reading his thoughts, Magnus grabbed Alec by the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer, their mouths meeting. Wrapping a leg around Alec’s waist, he pulled him closer still and ground against him. Alec moaned against Magnus’s mouth, and he felt the warlock’s hand at his waistband, felt it give under his nimble fingers. With no objections from Alec, Magnus undid the button and the zipper and slid his hand inside. Alec felt Magnus’s smooth hand slide into his briefs and cup the length of him. He pulled away from Magnus’s mouth and moaned again, dipping his head into the crook of Magnus’s neck. Magnus sat, pulling Alec into his lap while simultaneously using his free hand to pull Alec’s waistband down, freeing him from the confines of his jeans. Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’s waist, his other bracing himself against the armrest, his knuckles white as he gripped the fabric of the couch so hard he was afraid his fingers might tear a hole in it. His breath came out in hot puffs against Magnus’s skin as Magnus stroked the length of him and Alec couldn’t concentrate on anything but the warlock’s soft hand on him. He felt his legs starting to cramp from the awkward position he was sitting in but he didn’t even care; he could sit like that for hours if it meant never having Magnus’s hands leave his body. His mouth crashed into Magnus’s once again as the warlock continued to stroke him until finally a wave of pleasure rocked through him and he gasped Magnus’s name as the warlock finished him off. 

Alec dipped his head to Magnus’s shoulder again, his chest heaving. He nuzzled the warlock’s neck, his lips rubbing against the smooth, damp skin. He whispered Magnus’s name against his throat, softly, over and over, almost as if he couldn’t believe he was still there with him, and he felt Magnus’s hands slide up his back to his shoulders, pulling him closer, and Alec closed his eyes. 

But they suddenly flew open at the sound of his cell phone vibrating against the glass coffee table. 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” he murmured and pushed himself off of the warlock. He heard Magnus sigh as he climbed off his lap and readjusted himself and his clothes. His legs felt numb as he swung them over the edge of the couch, the familiar feeling of pins and needles radiating down the length of them and he grimaced as he picked up the phone. Magnus watched with interest as Alec talked, the Shadowhunter’s facial expressions changing dramatically as the conversation went on. After a few minutes he hung up the phone and leaned back against the couch, then turned his head to face Magnus, who quirked an eyebrow. 

“The mundane got himself bit by a vampire,” Alec said. “They need blood and for us to meet them at some cemetery.” Magnus sighed again. 

“Of course they do,” he muttered and he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger. 

“Sorry,” Alec said softly and put a hand on Magnus’s knee, but the warlock just waved him off. 

“Poor Sheldon,” Magnus said, and then they both stood up. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Too sexy? Not sexy enough? 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @my-archerboy 🖤💙


End file.
